


Kinktober Day 10: Distracted Sex

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lazy Sex, Smut, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: You can't tell me Levi and Hange wouldn't watch The Walking Dead and fuck like- come on. These two are the definition of distracted sex in my opinion.oof this was a short oneInstagram: charmolypic.leviTwitter: charmolypiclevi





	Kinktober Day 10: Distracted Sex

When you’re married for quite a while, things that used to seem like a big deal now felt more mundane. Eventually, you end up like Levi and Hange; eating takeout on the couch while marathoning the Walking Dead. You grow so comfortable with another person, that you can sit in silence and watch gore like it’s nothing at all. It’s pretty standard, in the Zoe-Ackerman household, that when one or both have little energy- they just relax. Work is stressful, family can be stressful, so they take it easy when they can. That applies to their sex life, as well.

Once the takeout is gone, their episode in full swing, Levi glances over in that special way- giving his wife an indication that he’s horny but not in the mood for anything crazy. They move as if by instinct then, like a well-known routine that they both enjoy. Eyes on the television, Levi removes his pants and boxers- Hange’s lovely hand wrapping around his cock to languidly stroke it. They’re both the very definition of casual, Levi’s arms draped on the back of the sofa, Hange leaning against his side. “He’s so going to get eaten. Look at the way he’s acting.” She mumbled, tsking in disappointment.

“Definitely. You can always tell the characters they’re killing off right away. They’re more boring than your fucking documentaries,” Levi agrees, sighing in pleasure as he becomes erect. He snatches a condom from the side table while his wife strips and climbs on his lap- facing the television. Condom rolled on, she positions herself with spread thighs, nudging his cock against her slick folds. She sinks down on him, breath barely hitching- eyes focused on the screen. “Jesus, they always use their guns when they _know _how loud they are.” He scoffs, hands lazily stroking her hips as she grinds.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” The sex is a side thought, both distracted by the action taking place on screen. Their hips move lazily, either one thrusting up or down- just feeling the pleasure and focusing their attentions this moment. It wasn’t just sex, it was a bonding- casual desire and want. Their presence was enough, they were made for one another. It wasn’t always like this, sometimes their encounters were more heated and urgent. “Shit, that looks realistic as fuck.” She laughs, sounding quite impressed with a spatter of blood.

“Fuck, that shithead got bit for sure. Look how shady he’s being.” They move together, languidly thrusting and gyrating- hands caressing her exposed and lovely skin. Every inch of her body is lovely to him, every scar or mark- stretchmarks or moles and freckles.

“He’s definitely my favorite.”

“You’ve said that ten fucking times this episode, Hange,” Levi scoffs, reaching round to rub at her clit in lazy circles. That makes her jolt and release a pleased gasp, but her attention is still elsewhere. Really, Levi expects no less. Hange is a woman easily distracted, easily absorbed into things. Whether it was a science experiment, or a new project at work, she would tune out everything else for days- maybe even weeks at a time. He never minds, always forcing her to bathe or eat regular meals- making her tea rather than coffee. Buys her vitamins, takes care of bill schedules- he’s organized where she’s a mess.

“Don’t be jealous. If we were in the zombie apocalypse, I’d choose you to be my badass sidekick.” She hums, rolling her hips a bit harder- faster.

“Yeah? You better. I can use a knife.” He scoffs, breath coming a bit heavier now- his hold on her tightening.

“Course. And I’ll be the doctor to take care of all your wounds.”

“Yeah right. You’d fucking be trying to find a cure, getting test subjects and shit.” Levi snorts, and they both laugh because it’s so true.

“And you’d protect me, my sexy midget husband.” He slaps her thigh in retaliation, drawing giggles of amusement from her. Through the next episode, his hands wander to her breasts to tease and tug on perky nipples. She squirms a bit to the touch, mostly focused on the logistics of possibly detaining a zombie for study. It wouldn’t be easy, she comments audibly to her husband, but doable. Levi argues that it would be too risky and a stupid move, while his thrusts become more eager as heat boils in his abdomen.

“You’d be such a bore in an apocalypse.” She breathes out, thighs flexing as her own eager movements increase. His fingers at her clit feel like heaven the more she focuses on them, and they both multi-task to watch the show and chase their joint desires.

“Jesus, you’d be more of a wreck than you are.” He mumbles, increasing their movements as the climax builds- tensing to fill the latex condom up as shudders wrack him and a grunt escapes. His fingers tease her further, until a similar reaction occurs- her body tensing and a moan slithering out. She lifts up, he ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash, then they spoon as they watch a man get torn to shreds. It isn’t normal, maybe, but neither are they. They complete one another, and that’s just about all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Levi and Hange wouldn't watch The Walking Dead and fuck like- come on. These two are the definition of distracted sex in my opinion. 
> 
> oof this was a short one
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
Twitter: charmolypiclevi


End file.
